The Life of a Soul Bound Savior
by Katie Cruz-Williams
Summary: Harry has won the war against Voldemort, but, when he had a very strange dream, what will he do now? Fred is alive here, A LOT of Ron bashing.
1. Dreams fainting and Cat fights

"Harry! Harry! Can I get your autograph?" Harry sighed as it was the 15th time (yes, he had been counting) a female had asked for his autograph.

"No, would you mind later?" Harry asked tiredly, "you're the fifteenth person who's asked me that." He didn't say anymore and didn't hear her answer either as he pushed through the crowd that gathered around him in the Gryffindor common room to the boys' dorm.

"Oi! Everybody away from Harry, NOW! He needs his rest!" A female voice shouted out. Everyone turned to look where the voice came from to see Hermione Granger, wand out and looking like she could kill. Everyone scurried away.

Harry smiled, Hermione was the best in his year, no doubt everyone would be afraid of her, added to the fact that she helped defeat Lord Voldemort, now known as Lord Mouldy Pants, which Peeves had come up with in celebration of voldemort's downfall.

"Harry, you look like you've been in a cat fight." Hermione observed.

"I have," Harry said tiredly, "just not with cats, but girls fighting over me."

"You tried to separate them?"

"Yup, you remember Romilda Vane?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "She started pulling on one of my arms and another girl grabbed hold of my other arm, and they started pulling any part of my body they could get their hands on."

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "you REALLY need a rest!" she hurried Harry up the stairs to the boys' dorm where he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. There, he had a very strange dream…

Hermione was captured in a cage made of red strings that looked like veins. And suddenly, a deep voice spoke to him.

"Take care of her, Harry Potter" the voice whispered…

"Why?" He wondered "She loves Ron, not me… though I wish she did love me." Harry thought sadly, as he awoke.

**Hermione**

Hermione Granger was tired. Very tired indeed. As she made her way up to the girls' dorm, Ron stopped Hermione to ask her a question.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said lazily. He looked cool and relaxed, like he was a popular boy, "Wanna go out with me babe?" just as the last word left his mouth, Hermione fainted.

Hermione gasped. Harry was trapped in a cage, with strings that looked the color of flesh. A woman's voice spoke to her.

"Take care of him, dear, and help make up for the family he has lost, Hermione. Harry will care for you and will stay by your side for as long as he lives" The musical voice whispered to her.

"Why?" Hermione wondered,"He loves Ginny, not me…To wish that Harry loves me is just a dream." Hermione thought as she started to gain consciousness.

"Ron-" Hermione was cut off by a splash of water hitting her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and opened them to find Ron with an empty cauldron.

"So…" Ron whispered seductively, "Is that a yes?" Hermione snorted. Apparently, he had thought she had fainted of joy.

"Does that mean yes?!?" Hermione screamed,"No! It means NO! " She had her wand out in a flash and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Ron stiffened and fell to the floor. She ran to the boys ' dormitory to find Harry.


	2. Being on top of the world can be a shock

**Author's Note: No, this is not to tell you I'm going away, this is just to say thank you to:**

**randompandattack, **

**Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess **

**and GGSVHM**

**For reviewing the first chapter.**

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said as soon as she spotted Harry on his bed, "I need to talk to you about… something"

"What's the something?" Harry asked, grinning broadly, "let me guess, I'm gonna find out later right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yep."

"Okay then, tell me now!"

"Not here! Someone could find us here any moment and this is something… let's say very private." Hermione murmured to Harry as she dragged him off to the room of requirement.

As the door closed behind them Harry spoke, "Okay, what is it?"

"Harry... I love you. "As the last word left her mouth, he felt happier than he had ever been before. "Oh, Harry, it's okay, I know that you love Ginny and -" Harry cut her off with a short kiss.

"No, Hermione, I love you." At these words she felt as if she was on the top of the world. A screech sounded that attracted both their attentions.

"It's an Owl." Hermione said, "With your name on it Harry." The owl swooped into the room and dropped the Letter, and Harry, with a seeker's skill, caught the letter. It read:

_**Mr. and Mrs. H. J. Potter**_

_**Gryffindor common room**_

The inside read:

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,**_

_**It is my great pleasure to tell you that your soul bond has been confirmed after your words of "I love you"**_

_**My Congratulations,**_

_**Ruby Volgenscorpen**_

_**Head of the Soul Bond Act**_

"We're soul bonded…" Harry said slowly, "Ron is probably gonna go ballistic on me." Hermione nodded absently.

"Yes, we need to go to the Library," She said clearly taken, "now." She walked briskly out of the room of requirement and turned towards the stairs going down, Harry followed her groaning on the way.


	3. Hiatus?

Hey guys! I KNOW I haven't written anything in a looong time. So, you'll find there's a poll on my profile, asking you which story I should be focusing on. Thanks!

Love,

Danielle


	4. Poll Closing

Hey guys!

It's Dani, I just wanted to tell you all that the poll will be closed on February 5th. So if you haven't voted yet, this is your chance.

Thanks for reading my stories, guys! It means a lot to me.

Love,

Danielle


End file.
